Always
by Seylin
Summary: Touya thinks about when he lost everything in one night and how it will always mean something. Touya’s POV.


**Title**: Always  
**Author**: Seylin  
**Summary**: Touya thinks about when he lost everything in one night and how it will always mean something. Touya's POV.  
**Warnings**: Implied slash, TouyaxYukito.  
**Disclaimers**: Standard disclaimers apply, I own nothing.  
**A/N**: I wrote this in about an hour while watched V for Vendetta, don't ask where the idea came from cause I have no clue.

Always

When the attack came, I was there. I saw the looks in their eyes. I knew none of them could defend against that attack. All I could do was scream their names and wish I had a way to protect them.

The light from the attack faded and I could only watch in horror as Yue's wings fell back limply, his eyes closing, a soft smile on his lips. I could see the tears and anger in Sakura's eyes as she went to her knees with him. She held him up, calling his name, begging him to hold on. I ran to them, knowing I could do nothing.

Yue stared up into Sakura's eyes, his own sliver ones half closed. Her tears fell onto his face. He raised a shaking hand and wiped her tears away, before his hand fell back down.

"Have I… been a… good… guardian… Mistress Sakura…" He questioned softly.

"You were the best Yue! The best! But you were an even better friend!" She assured him.

Sakura had grown so much since she had first opened the Clow book; it had been ten years since then and she was just so much more.

"Sakura…" I whispered. Normally I would have called her "monster" but this situation was too serious, she knew it as she looked up at me.

"Take care of him Touya, I will finish this." With that she laid Yue back on the ground, his eyes closed, and she got to her feet. I nodded kneeling down and picking him back up so he would know at least one of us was there. I watched her walk away a few steps and call out to her enemy.

"To-ya…" I looked down at him as he softly said the name Yuki had given me almost as soon as we had introduced ourselves to each other. I was still looking into Yue's silver eyes but I was hearing Yuki's sweet voice.

"Yuki…" I whispered. He smiled.

"Yue says… we won't… make it… through this… one…"

"Don't say that Yuki! Everything will be fine, you just wait and see!" I assured him, my words were lies though, I knew it and so did he. Tears started to gather in my eyes.

"I just…wanted to…tell you… I love… you To-ya… always…" His eyes closed then and I bowed my head whispering his name over and over.

That was only the first pain of that night, as I also lost Sakura as she used all her magic to defeat that enemy, but the loss of Yuki… my Yuki… was more painful.

I know I was not the only one to hurt that night. Keroberos mourned the loss of his mistress; father mourned the loss of his little girl, Li the loss of his wife and Mieko the loss of her mother.

---

I had had them buried side by side, the only rightful place for a master and their guardian. Sakura had always called them friends and I'm sure in the end Yue believed it as well but he would always be her guardian, just like how Yuki would always be my love, my snow bunny.

"Are you always so sure of your actions?" The deep voice asked from my side. I looked down at Keroberos's true form, my hand reached out and scratched him behind the ears, and he leaned into my touch slightly. We were alone in the graveyard so he was allowed to be out in his true form. Unlike Yue, who was a reflection, Kero was the sun and could exist without a master. I ignored his question for the moment, because I had one of my own.

"How did Yue survive after Clow Reed's death?"

Keroberos hummed slightly as he thought back.

"Clow told us the night before he was to die what would happen, Yue was very upset, understandably. He refused to serve another master saying none would be worthy in his eyes. That was when Clow made him the Judge, and I the chooser of the next master. Just after he put us both to sleep, I within the book and Yue in a suspended state until the book was found. When your father found the book Yue took on the form of your friend Yukito," he explained.

I nodded understanding.

"The magic I gave him sustained him until Sakura was powerful enough to support him, but when she died without another person to take place as his Master or putting him into a suspended sleep, he died with her?" I had to make sure I understood so there would be no hard feelings.

"Yes," Keroberos answered simply. I smiled with a nod and turned away, I knew he was following and then there was a flash of light and I felt the slightly weight on my shoulder.

"Oh, and Kero, in answer to your question, always."


End file.
